


Bright Red Sex

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Come, F/M, Kissing, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Naked Female Clothed Male, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Wings, Reyux, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: Rey has her period and Hux is over the bloody moon.





	1. Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic period sex. I’ll say it louder for the trash in the back. UNAPOLOGETIC PERIOD SEX.

Soapy rivulets trailed down Rey’s abdomen and joined the faintly pink puddle gathering between her feet in the basin of the shower. She was a little achy, very horny, and eternally grateful it was Saturday. She had no plans for the afternoon other than curling up on the couch with a hot water bottle tucked under her sweats and a heaping plate of steamed dumplings. 

The thought of the extra to-go order waiting in the fridge conjured Armitage Hux’s sly smile teasing her as she made her selections from the dim sum baskets the night before. It had been their second date and Rey didn’t think there’d be a third. He was handsome and charming, not to mention impeccably dressed and in possession of a startlingly dry wit. There had, however, been no spark. 

They’d met at the grocery store of all places. It had begun with him complimenting her sunstone necklace and ended with him asking for her number. It was the first time Rey had been properly asked out by a stranger and it had been exhilarating. No swiping right, no drunken passes at a house party, just a clever confession of attraction followed by a polite request to see her again. She had practically floated all the way home in spite of her backpack laden with canned goods. 

Their first date had been delightful. They’d met at a café and split a black cherry clafoutis while sipping their tea and discussing places they’d hoped to travel to someday. Then they’d wandered through the bookstore across the street and chatted about their favorite authors. He’d admitted to a penchant for murder mysteries and an undying love for Agatha Christie as well as Laurie King. She’d rattled off her top ten science fiction series and talked him into purchasing a copy of Parable of the Sower. She’d caught him stealing glances at her with an entranced expression on his face and she’d felt beautiful. They’d parted ways with a polite but still tender hug and plans to meet that Friday. 

The Red Dragon, for their second date, had been her pick. It was a few blocks west of her apartment and she’d hoped he’d be enticed to walk her home afterwards and perhaps come up for a nightcap. They’d maintained conversation easily over their dim sum and green tea; he’d even made a snorting noise at one of her jokes which she had considered a real win. He’d attempted to pick up the check but accepted her offer to split it without a fuss. While waiting at the counter for her boxed up dumplings, his hand had slipped easily into hers and she couldn’t have hidden her smile if she had tried. 

But that had been it. He’d apologized for having to rush off. Something about a conference call in a different time zone. No hug this time. No kiss. Just a smile and a slight bow of his head. She’d walked home alone trying to decipher where she’d gone wrong.

The water was now starting to run cold. Rey turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. She was searching for the heavy flow tampons in the cabinet when a sharp knock startled her, nearly causing her to bump her electric toothbrush off the counter and into the toilet. 

“Rose?” she called out. The only person who ever knocked on her door was the bubbly girl down the hall who was constantly locking herself out. At least twice a month she’d come over for the spare key that Rey had generously agreed to hold onto. 

A second knock cracked across her door and she rolled her eyes as she abandoned her search for her back-up box of o.b. Hurrying to the living room, she yanked the front door open and started to turn back towards the bathroom when she froze. Armitage Hux was standing on her doormat. 

“My apologies for not calling first but it’s just that I was in the neighborhood and...,” he trailed off. His eyes were steadily fixed on hers but his ears had gone scarlet. 

“How did you know where-”

“You mentioned that you lived next to the burrito bar and your name was on the mailbox in the lobby. I have, quite embarrassingly, completely forgotten my manners.”

“It’s no bother,” she said unsure of how to respond and suddenly very aware of her nakedness beneath her towel. “Why, um, why did you come by?”

Hux smoothed a hand over his perfectly styled flame hair and cleared his throat as he regained his normal air of confidence. “I was concerned I had missed my opportunity.” He took a step forward and raised his fingers to ghost over her neck before alighting atop her racing pulse; his lips gently pressed against hers and the whole world melted away. 

Rey opened her mouth slightly and he licked along her bottom lip as his hand drifted into her damp hair. His eyes crinkled and she could feel his smile more than she could see it.

Not wanting him to stop, she leaned into him, moaning as his tongue darted between her teeth. His grip tightened on her hair and his hips pressed against her, walking her backwards a few steps until she bumped into the back of the couch. Bookended between the furniture and Hux, Rey placed her hands on his chest, taking note of his pounding heartbeat beneath his Oxford blue button-down. 

He tilted his hips slightly and she felt the heated pressure of his erection against her belly making her whole-body buzz. The unmistakable sensation of blood dripping down her inner thigh, however, tore her out of the moment. She pushed Hux off her, closing her eyes and cursing under her breath.

“I’m sorry, Rey. Are you alright? I thought-”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just- I have my period.”

“Oh,” Hux said as he gingerly laid a hand on her hip. 

“Day two.”

“Oh,” he repeated. A mischievous smirk lit up his face. He leaned in again until his mouth hovered just above hers, silently asking her permission to continue. Rey waited the length of one breath before lightly brushing her lips over his, savoring the sensation.

He kissed her more fervently now as he methodically rolled up his sleeves in the narrow space between their bodies. Her towel had started to come undone, sliding down her chest, momentarily catching on her hardened nipples before finally dropping to the floor. 

He broke away and looked over her naked body with a distinct hunger in his eyes. “Bloody hell, Rey. You’re gorgeous.”

His fingertips brushed against her inner thigh and she hazarded a glance downward, catching sight of the bright red that was blossoming there. 

“I want you,” she said. 

Two of Hux’s long fingers dipped inside her cunt. She rocked against his palm already desperate for more, her body aching for release. His other hand cupped one of her breasts and plucked at the nipple. Five ruddy crescent-moons rose over the muscles of his forearm as her nails marked his skin, urging him on. 

“Armitage!” she cried as his thumb circled roughly over her clit, sending sparks of pleasure up her spine.

The pressure low in her belly was building, making her squirm. The hand that had been teasing her breast now tangled in the hair at the base of her skull. Her eyelids started to flutter closed but Hux nipped at her lips and pulled away. 

“Eyes on me, love. I want to watch you come.”

The fierce sincerity of his words combined with the intensity of his movements tipped her over the edge. She tried to curl in on herself as her climax shattered her muscles but he firmly fisted her hair and forced her to arch backwards, pulling her up onto tiptoe, displaying her pleasure wracked body to him fully. 

He held her like that, stretched and exposed, until her breath steadied and her limbs stopped twitching. Loosening his grip, he pulled a pristine white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off the hand that had been between her legs. He carefully arranged the cloth so that the bloody streaks were folded inward before placing it back into the pocket of his trousers.

Hux cupped her face in both his hands, “Rey, you’re a remarkable woman.” He then winked and disappeared out the door.


	2. A Lovely, Bloody Mess

Hux had been out of the country on a business trip for almost three weeks and was very pleased to be back. Rey had wanted to pick him up from the airport but after his flight had been delayed for the second time and his arrival pushed to the wee hours of the morning he had insisted that he would take a taxi. 

The cabbie unlocked the trunk and set the two suitcases on the curb. Hux opened his wallet and handed the young woman a generous tip.

“Thank you, sir. Must feel good to be home.”

“It does actually. Feel good to be home.” He strode towards the door with his luggage in hand. _Home._ It was Rey’s apartment but he’d spent so many nights there that it had begun to transform into something more, something shared. 

The trek up the five flights of stairs seemed shorter the longer he had been away. He dropped his bags in the living room and stripped down to his undershirt and boxer briefs before opening the bedroom door. The yellowy light of the streetlamp seeped through the curtains illuminating Rey who was sprawled out on her back, taking up more than her share of the bed. The old pair of pajama bottoms she had stolen from him were visible through the tangle of sheets that wound round her legs and as he tiptoed to the far side of the room he could make out her Little Mermaid t-shirt that had twisted up her body just under her breasts.

He tried to settle onto the mattress as gently as possible but she was always a bit of a light sleeper when he was gone.

“You’re back,” she said drowsily.

“Shh, love, sleep.”

“I’m crampy. I need you. Now.” Rey’s eyes were still heavily lidded but her voice was a bit more wakeful. One of her hands flailed out at the bedside table to switch on her Himalayan salt lamp; a warm pink glow flooded the room.

He could see her more clearly now. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed the crimson waistband peeking out from beneath her pajama bottoms. He had purchased this particular pair of underpants for Rey after she had complained that him tugging out her tampons didn’t make her feel sexy. The specially engineered underwear that absorbed her flow without the need for pads or tampons were, in his opinion, mankind’s greatest invention after vaccines and hair gel.

“A bit early, no?”

“Just two days. Glad you hurried home,” she said. She wrapped her hands in his undershirt and tugged him down for a kiss. Her soft mouth tasted minty; the wet warmth of it consumed him. No matter how often he kissed her he never tired of the way her lips felt on his. 

Rey broke away and brushed her mouth against the shell of his ear as she whispered, “I’m a bit of a mess down there, Armitage.” 

“Really?” he said, trying to keep the needy excitement from his voice but failing.

“Mmm.” She rolled onto her side and angled her hips at him. 

He hastily untied the drawstring that secured the pajama bottoms over her narrow waist and then yanked them off completely. Bowing his head, he nuzzled his way under her shirt until his lips latched onto the rosy bud of a nipple.

“Missed you so much,” he mumbled around her breast.

“I missed you too.”

He had hoped to draw this out a bit longer, maybe make her beg for it, but the light touch of her fingers on the nape of his neck hurried him along. He pulled off her underpants and expertly tossed them across the room into the hamper. 

Blood and her arousal were slicking down her thighs as his head dipped between them. This, here, was his favorite thing: the extra slip of her cunt, the undeniable red stains painting her skin, the primal smell that went straight to his dick. It was the way she was so desperate for him; the knowledge that he wasn’t just going to make her come but he was going to unbind her muscles and ease the ache of her organs.

He had barely wrapped his lips around her clit and she was already arching off the bed. He spread her folds and stroked at her opening. What had she been dreaming about when he woke her that had her so close already?

He slid three fingers inside her, crooking them against her slippery walls, causing her to buck against his hand and call out his name. Again and again he pumped into her while hungrily lapping at her clit. The taste of her flesh, swollen and dripping, on his tongue and the sight of her coming undone around him seemed sacred. Her moans became frantic as her thighs crushed around his head, mussing his hair and smashing his ears against his skull while she rode out her orgasm on his lips.

She was still quivering when he stripped off his under clothes and gathered her up in his arms. He flipped them over so that she was on top of him, her messy, wet cunt smearing blood all over his pelvis. 

“Please, Armitage, I need you,” she begged him even though it was her hand that snuck between them to guide his cock inside her. Once she had fully settled on his length she began to fiddle her fingers over her clit as her other hand grabbed roughly at one of her breasts. She loved playing with herself while his dick was stuffed inside her, making him wait patiently while she used him exactly how she wanted, edging herself closer and closer to climax. It made him unbelievably hard.

She was already panting by the time she began slowly sliding up and down his cock, setting a rhythm to her exact requirements. He gripped her hips tightly and helped her maintain her pace as he fought the urge to thrust up into her. She threw her head back and cried out as her second orgasm overwhelmed her.

She peaked at him through the sweaty, chestnut strands of hair that had fallen across her face. Her hands braced against his chest; the one that had been on her clit left little bloody fingerprints on his pale skin. His patience evaporated as he now pounded roughly up into her. Her fingernails dug into his flesh as she tried to keep herself seated on him while he moved beneath her with a feral intensity.

“Look at me, Rey,” he growled. 

She smiled and then lazily licked her lips, inciting him. “I need your come inside me. I want you to make a mess in my cunt.” 

His mind went blank and his body shuddered as his cock shot his come deep inside her. A blinding emotion that he associated only with Rey rushed through him. As the electric feeling dissipated through his limbs he pulled her down to his chest and held her close. 

Hux kissed her temple, leaving a faint roseate smudge that made his heart swell. He’d drag her to the shower in a minute but right now he just wanted to savor the weight of her boneless body draped over his own. Her hot breath puffed against his neck and her heart beat atop his chest in a steady rhythm. She was fire. Her warmth was all he needed.


End file.
